


Two Can Keep a Secret

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chess, M/M, Modern AU, Phone Conversations, Professor/Student Relationship, Texting, deep web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup tries his best to keep his relationship with Viggo a secret while planning his first date with him.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Two Can Keep a Secret

Hiccup wanted to tell someone. Desperately. He’d said he would keep this a secret, but now he was wondering how he could possibly do that. He was dating someone! That was exciting news!

But, Hiccup didn’t tell anybody. He didn’t even tell Fishlegs, though he was sure he could trust his roommate with anything.

Hiccup didn’t see Viggo for a few days, and he was kind of nervous about texting him. However, finally, he decided he would do it. Settled in for the night, lying in bed on his side, he sent a text.

**Hey, it’s Hiccup. How r u?**

For a while, there was nothing, and Hiccup scrolled through social media, getting more and more nervous. He hadn’t heard from Viggo in days. What if he didn’t want to date him? What if he didn’t want to even text him?

A few minutes later though, he got something back.

**I’m just fine. Been busy. How are you?**

Hiccup smiled. Of course Viggo didn’t use texting lingo. He was much to old for that, wasn’t he? 

**Fine. Have a lot of homework.** Hiccup frowned, thinking of what to type next. Feeling brave, he texted: **I miss u.**

For a moment, nothing, but then he saw the box with the dots that indicated that Viggo was typing. 

**I miss you too. We’ll see each other at chess club, if you decide to go again. And then I was thinking dinner on Friday night. There’s this lovely restaurant that I want to take you to.**

Hiccup beamed. Yes, he did plan on going to chess club again. He adored Viggo, but he also adored playing a good game with his roommate. There were a few good reasons for him to go back to chess club. And dinner with Viggo sounded wonderful. 

**I’ll be going to chess club again,** Hiccup texted. **And dinner sounds great!**

 **Excellent.** Viggo didn’t send an emoji or anything, but Hiccup could picture him smiling, and he liked that. The thought that he could make Viggo smile made him feel good. Hiccup couldn’t help hugging his phone and smiling. 

  
  


After texting Hiccup, Viggo went back to what he was doing on his computer: talking in his kink group. They’d reacted well to the pictures of Hiccup that he’d uploaded, saying things like “He’s pretty,” and “Sexy!” 

He looked at the most recent message. They were having a conversation about Hiccup, excited that Viggo had found a new boy.

**Have you introduced him to the Playroom yet?**

Viggo snorted. No, of course he hadn’t. It had been less than a week since having sex with him, and scaring Hiccup away was the last thing he wanted to do. 

**No. I don’t know what his tastes are yet. I didn’t want to scare him.**

**Then what are you going to do?** someone else asked.

**Introduce him to things slowly, see how he takes to it.**

The others in the group agreed that that sounded like a good plan. Viggo certainly thought it was. He was eager to see Hiccup tied up in his basement, panting, wanting for him, but he would have to wait to get there. Hiccup was his youngest boy by far, and he didn’t know what things he knew about, and what things he didn’t. He didn’t want to scare him by introducing him to things too quickly. 

**How old is he?**

That question, Viggo didn’t like. He hadn’t told his group that yet. He knew sometimes he’d been criticized for taking people much younger than him. But they were just so pretty…

 **Old enough** , Viggo answered. Hopefully that would stay some of them. 

Viggo looked over when his phone started ringing, wondering if it was Hiccup. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw his brother’s name.

“What is it?” he asked upon answering in lieu of a greeting.

“You sound moody. I just wanted to ask how you were doing.” Ryker hardly sounded like he was being sincere.

“Mm hm. You never do that. What’s this really about? Money? A bail out from jail?” 

Ryker huffed. “Don’t think so lowly of me, Viggo. You know I haven’t been arrested in years.”

“Then what do you want?” Viggo wanted to keep this conversation short. He didn’t like talking to his brother. For some reason his parents had always picked him as the favorite, and Viggo could never understand why. It was one reason he’d left. Granted, their parents were dead now, but it still grated at him that they’d done that. 

“I heard you got a new boy.”

Viggo looked over at his laptop, feeling anxious all of a sudden. Who had told him that? Did Ryker somehow know someone in the group? Was he _in_ the group under an assumed identity?

“How the hell would you know that?”

“I have my sources.”

Great. And he wasn’t going to tell them what they were. Viggo was going to have to comb through everybody in the group to make sure they didn’t know his brother. 

“And? Why do you care?” Viggo tried acting flippant, like he didn’t care that Ryker knew. 

“How old is he?”

“None of your business.” Viggo logged out of the group for now and shut his laptop. 

“He’s young, isn’t he?”

“Aren’t they all?”

“Why do you go after young people?”

“They’re interesting,” Viggo answered. “And much more exciting than anyone my age. They’re more willing to try new things.”

“What’s his name?” Ryker sounded like he was interrogating him. Viggo didn’t like that very much. Though, he figured it wouldn’t be a problem if he answered that question. He didn’t know Hiccup’s last name, just his first.

“Hiccup.” 

“Weird. I hope he’s worth it.”

“He seems promising.”

Ryker sighed. “And I know what that means with you. Just be careful with him.”

“Oh, so now you’re worried about _him?_ ”

“Didn’t one of your boys almost go to the police?”

“It was a small matter. We worked it out.”

“Mm… Sure.” 

“Good night, Ryker.”

“It’s not night time over he-”

Viggo didn’t bother. He knew it wasn’t night time in England. He hung up the phone, then rubbed a hand through his hair. He hated talking to his brother. He was always overly critical of him. It didn’t make sense when Viggo was the more successful out of the two. 

He tried his best to push thoughts of Ryker out of his mind. It was best to think of other things, to think of Hiccup. 

  
  


“You seem really excited tonight,” Fishlegs noticed as they walked towards the building where the chess club meetings were held. “You were pretty tired earlier.”

“I took a nap,” Hiccup answered. That was true. “And come on, you know I always enjoy a good chess game with you.” And Viggo. Yes, definitely with Viggo. 

Fishlegs got a knowing smile on his face. “You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

“On who?” Hiccup thought it best to pretend he didn’t know what his friend was talking about. 

“The professor.”

“No I don’t!”

“Mm, yes you do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too!”

“Okay, okay, we’re arguing like five year olds,” Hiccup said with a laugh. “Let’s just get inside. It looked like it was going to rain earlier.”

Viggo didn’t look up from the game he was overseeing when Fishlegs and Hiccup entered. That was alright. They were supposed to keep this a secret, and they could do that by interacting like they had before and acting like nothing had changed between them.

Fishlegs and Hiccup got a board and settled down at one of the tables to play. Hiccup did his absolute best to not look at Viggo. He hoped he wasn’t going red just from being in his presence.

 _Just focus on the game,_ he told himself. _Just do that._

It was hard though, when he could feel Viggo’s presence across the room. It was a such a strong presence too, one that stole others out of sight and mind. 

Fishlegs beat Hiccup in the first game. And then he was coming close to beating him in the second.

“You’re not yourself tonight,” Fishlegs said. “You should have beaten me by now. Everyone knows you’re better at chess than me.”

“Just thinking about homework,” Hiccup told him, which was partially the truth. “I have to write an essay for English and I don’t know what argument I should have.” 

“What story were you thinking of writing it on?”

“A Raisin in the Sun.” Hiccup was glad they were talking about assignments now. It would keep his mind off his boyfriend, who was steadily moving across the room to check in on games and give people pointers. Though, that meant he would have to come to Fishlegs’ and Hiccup’s game to keep up the guise of normalcy. He couldn’t just avoid Hiccup in public. That wouldn’t work. That would just make it more obvious that something was going on between them. 

Viggo eventually came over to their game, leaned over Hiccup, looking at the pieces on the board. Hiccup felt himself heating from Viggo being so close to him. He could feel his body heat. He could easily reach out and touch him if he wanted. 

“Hiccup, I’m surprised at your moves,” he said. “They’re… a little sloppy.” 

Hiccup scratched at his head. “Just a little distracted tonight. Thinking about an English paper.”

Viggo shook his head, and Hiccup felt hurt. Was he truly disappointed in him? His face flushed with shame. 

“Distractions are not good for the game,” Viggo said. “They will only hurt you. Which you’ll see if Fishlegs makes his next move.”

Fishlegs did so, and knocked over Hiccup’s king. Hiccup definitely felt shame now. Viggo had seen him take a defeat. 

Viggo patted Hiccup on the shoulder, gave him a warm smile. “Better luck next game, then.” And he moved on.

Hiccup took a deep breath, frowned down at the board and his fallen king.

“You okay?” Fishlegs asked.

“A little embarrassed,” Hiccup admitted. 

“How come?”

“Vi- Professor Grimborn is like, the king of chess!” Hiccup threw up his arms. “And he just saw me get beaten.”

“Hey, Hiccup.” Fishlegs reached across the table, began putting the pieces back to start again. “It’s just a game.” 

Hiccup swallowed, nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He stole a glance at Viggo. He hadn’t seemed that disappointed in him, had he? Did he not think he was as smart as he truly was? 

No, Hiccup realized that he was catastrophizing. This hadn’t changed anything about his relationship with Viggo. They were going out to dinner Friday night. 

Trying to clear his head, as Viggo had said distractions ruined the game, Hiccup began setting up his pieces on the board. Fishlegs made the first move. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys be interested in me making this a book? I was thinking of withholding some chapters just in case, but now I'm not sure. Basically, I would change everyone's names and self publish it. But it might have more appeal as a fanfic. I'll see what you guys think.


End file.
